1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to image processing, and more specifically to reducing flicker in the display of video streams.
2. Related Art
A video stream refers to a sequence of image frames representing a scene of interest. The image frames may be generated and displayed at rates (e.g., thirty frames per second) suitable to create the impression of continuity between the image frames to a viewer. Image frames constituting a video stream are typically encoded prior to transmission and/or storage. The encoding may include operations such as compression, encryption, quantization, etc. At a receiving or display end, the image frames are decoded to reconstruct the original frames prior to display.
Flicker generally refers to visual discontinuity that may be perceived in displayed video streams. Flicker may degrade visual quality of displayed video streams. It may, therefore, be desirable to encode image frames constituting the video stream in a manner so as to render display of the video stream flicker-free or at least to reduce the flicker.